


Gamma

by Zoe13



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-22 00:42:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoe13/pseuds/Zoe13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a new pack around, and it seems like they're just passing through-</p><p>Until they get a whiff of Stiles. Now determined to have him, they go through several methods of trying to win him. </p><p>But why do they want him in the first place?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, no one in the pack is dead, Cora is alive, and Derek's not so grumpy anymore (though he still plays at it with Stiles because he's Derek and that's what he does). 
> 
> Also, Danny is cool. I like Danny, and I think he and Stiles would be great friends, especially with the whole 'team human' thing going on.

Stiles slammed the door of his jeep, pulling the strap of his bag more securely over his shoulder. 

"Hey Stiles!" Scott called. The werewolf had parked his motorcycle and was hanging his helmet on it. 

"Sup bro?" Stiles said. Scott grinned.

"Are you- who's that?"

Stiles turned. At the door of the school stood a girl. She was tall and brunette, and he was sure he'd never seen her before. The door opened and a boy came out, stopping to to say something to her. 

"Can you hear them?" Stiles asked. Scott concentrated for a moment. 

"He had to pee."

"I wanted to know if there was something interesting! Oh, that's disgusting." Stiles rolled his eyes. "I wonder what they're here for."

"I'm not sure; maybe they're visiting relatives."

"Well, either way, we need to get to school before I get suspended for being tardy too often." Stiles strode across the parking lot and to the door. 

The girl at the door stopped talking and looked over at Scott. The boy followed suite. Stiles swore she sniffed, before turning away and continuing her conversation. Exchanging a puzzled look with Scott, he entered the school.  
__

"Good morning, class. I'm your substitute science teacher- again. We have some new students today. They're only here for a day, so don't get too attached," Andrews said in a bored monotone, not even looking up from his phone. He'd been their substitute teacher for almost two weeks as Harris was on vacation. 

Stiles looked up. There were two boys and a girl at the front of the classroom, and they quickly found seats. As the two boys passed, Scott stiffened. 

"What?" Stiles asked. Scott shook his head. 

"Today," Andrews droned on, "we'll be doing what every class does. We get to dissect a frog. My assistant teacher, Ms. Emith, will pass everything out. Your partner will be the person directly behind you because I enjoy screwing up your lives."

He turned back to his phone, and the whole classroom groaned. Stiles turned, only to see one of the new kids looking across the room disinterestedly. Well, fine then, Mr. Attitude.

"Don't piss him off," Scott said in Stiles' ear. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Stiles hissed back, but Scott was already moving to the desk behind to be with his partner, forcing Mr. Grumpypants to move forward. 

The boy sat down and turned to look at him, eyebrows raising in surprise, and Stiles turned red as his gaze swept up and down. He wasn't the boy from earlier, but he and the girl looked similar enough to be siblings. 

"Ahem." Stiles coughed very unsubtly. The boy looked up and smiled lazily.

"The name's Nick," he said, like even that sentence should be a pickup line. Stiles flailed.

"Uh...Stiles."

"Stiles?" Nick asked incredulously.

"Trust me, you don't even want to know my real name," Stiles said. "I go by Stiles because it's easier. And sounds less like I'm vomiting."

Nick's brown eyes were full of amusement, but still seemed almost predatory. Stiles remembered Scott's warning, however, and went for his usual dorky but warm attitude. It drove most people off, maybe it would work with this guy.

"Alright, class, get out your sharp instruments that you can use in a school where you can't draw guns," Andrews said. Stiles pretended to snore, and Nick laughed. A little too hard. 

The TA set a kit in front of Stiles and he opened it, for once glad that they could dissect something. It was hard to be creeper-like when you were pulling apart a dead animal. 

Nick reached in and pulled out one of the knives, probing the bag the body was in.

"Huh. Wonder why it doesn't smell as bad as it should."

"Well, you see, since it's been prepared specifically for dissecting, they needed to have the body preserved and the smell of rotting flesh would not make anyone want to do the experiment, so they had this idea to use-"

"Stiles!" Scott hissed behind him. "Pay attention!"

Nick turned. "I dunno, it's more interesting to hear scientific things out of his mouth than the weirdo up front."

"Uh. Thanks?"

"Just follow the instructions," Andrews said finally, after having scanned them several times and given up. Stiles pulled them out and Nick set the the frog in the bag on the table. 

"Uh." Was all Stiles could say. This was going to be a long lesson.  
__

"So, the new kids are hot," Lydia started off with. Jackson glared and she blew him a kiss. "Don't get your panties in a knot, love. The new accent still makes you the hottest."

Stiles snorted. Jackson had come back with an accent that was definitely not an accidental one. However, he'd also come back a nicer person, so no complaints there. 

"I was stuck doing the project with one today," Scott whined. "He wouldn't say a word to me!"

"You got off well then," Stiles commented. Scott snickered.

"Good point, Mr. Scientific."

"Oh fuck. You know I babble when I'm nervous!"

"What?" Lydia asked, immediately probing.

"The taller newbie was hitting on Stiles during chem. And math. Like....really terribly."

"Really?" Lydia turned to look at the kid on the other side of the cafeteria. Stiles couldn't deny that he was hot. His dark brown hair was styled into a quiff, and his eyebrows lent character. His eyes were also brown, but closer to a gold or amber. He was definitely fit, his tight jeans and navy t-shirt completely showing that off. 

"Yeah, I know. Hot, but not really good at pickup lines."

"Pickup lines?" Erica snorted. 

"Let me say this- I never thought that I'd be compared to an angel, but apparently he sees me as holding a golden harp and wearing long flowy robes. Did I spout a halo while I was asleep?"

"No, Stiles. Your red horns are still firmly intact," Danny comforted. Stiles grinned. It was good to have Danny on 'the team' as he didn't feel so alone. Allison was technically human too, but Stiles didn't like counting hunters as just humans.

"Thanks."

"Well, at least I know he's into guys- I might try it," Danny sighed, watching Nick.

"I don't think you're his type," Lydia said as Nick winked at Stiles. Stiles buried his face in his hands. 

"Will I ever live this down?"

"Nope," Scott grinned. "Never."  
__

"Hey, Stiles!" Danny skidded to a stop next to Stiles. Stiles shut his locker and turned.

"Whattup?"

"Derek called a pack meeting. Can I catch a ride with you?"

"Sure. Where's everyone else, though?"

"They already left," Danny admitted sheepishly. Stiles laughed. 

"Okay." He set off down the hall, Danny falling into step next to him. He pulled out his phone, checking his texts. 

/Pack meeting @ mine. C u there./

Stiles spluttered. 

"What?" Danny asked.

"Derek just used text language on me!" Stiles burst into laughter and Danny smiled. 

"He's very unpredictable," he said. Stiles shoved his phone into his pocket.

"Amen to that. I mean, at first he seemed all predictable and angry, but he's really a big softie."

"That's the funny thing," Danny said.

"What?"

"To the rest of us, Derek is nice. The others say he used to be more grumpy and mean, but now he's pretty nice, at least. But to you? He's so...well, open. At least more open. And I've seen him around enough to know that's not exactly normal."

Stiles slid into his jeep, shutting the door firmly and waiting for Danny to get into the passenger side.

"What do you mean?" He asked as he started the engine. Danny chucked his bag on the floor.

"I dunno. It's just like you guys have a special connection. Like he trusts you with everything."

Stiles snorted. "He doesn't trust me at all. He knows I'll steal his food."

"But that's what I mean!" Danny said, exasperated. "With us? It's 'sure, steal my food.' With you? It's just playful banter. I'm just saying it's interesting."

"Huh. I guess I never thought about it." Stiles shrugged. He hadn't. He he thought about Derek's all-around openness, though. Over the last few months the alpha had grown more and more warm, even to the point if joining in on their immaturity every once in a while. Stiles figured maybe that was why Scott had finally joined the pack- Derek's openness meant better trust and better trust meant a stronger pack. They were strong.

"So why do you think the new kids are here?" Danny queried. Stiles shrugged again. 

"I have no idea. Scott gave me a short and unexplained warning not to piss them off, though, so I'm wondering if maybe there's a pack coming through."

"Oh. That would explain Derek's sudden pack meeting then."

"Yeah. I mean, I could be wrong, it just makes sense." Stiles stopped the car and stretched, yawning. "Man, school is so tiring."

"Yeah, pretty much. It must be easier for you, though, cause you're smart." Danny picked up his bag and pulled out his phone. "Derek's complaining that you won't answer his texts."

"Man! I was driving! That guy needs to get his co-dependence worked on."

"It's an improvement," Danny pointed it. Stiles laughed. 

"I know. It's alright that he's turned into a giant teddy bear. He just seems to do extremes."

"Remember what I said- he's not exactly a teddy bear to us."

"Yeah. I'll remember that. We'd better go in before he thinks we've been killed and comes thundering out here."

Danny snorted and got out.  
__

"I want pizza!" Isaac shouted, jumping on the couch. Scott flicked a piece of paper at him. 

"Get your own."

"I'll get some after the meeting if you'll all shut up!" Stiles yelled. Silence immediately fell, even more odd after the chaos that had been going on. Derek shot Stiles a grateful look. Isaac sat down.

"So, Scott and I have already been discussing this, but I need to tell you that there's a pack in town." Derek seemed rather calm and Stiles felt proud. Before, he would have been a raging, angry mess. "From what he's said, however, they seem to be just passing through. It's not a big deal. We only know about the three teenagers, as you've probably guessed, but we're gonna let it rest unless they don't leave. Okay? Now Stiles, lets get the pizza before they kill me." Derek stood and Stiles followed suite.

"Don't wreck anything while we're gone, kids!" Stiles called, waving as he followed Derek. 

"We'll try not to, mom!" Danny replied.

"Which means we totally will," Erica said right before the door closed. 

Stiles dragged Derek over to the jeep, and he sighed.

"Fine, Stiles. How does this thing even work after all it's been through?"

"It hasn't been through that much," Stiles grinned. "Besides, it's good quality. Better than Jackson's fancy schmancy new Lamborghini. And what was wrong with the Porsche?"

Derek shrugged. "Beats me."

They fell into a comfortable silence after that, the only sound the rattling of the jeep and then it's terrible brakes as Stiles parked it.

"Come on. We'll need at least a pizza per person. Including me and Danny."

"I have no doubt of that," Derek said drily. 

"Hello, Stiles."

"Aw, shit." Stiles turned to see Nick smiling at him in a rather suave way. There were three people with him- the girl (Stiles assumed she was his sister), the second boy, and an older girl, all three of whom smiled at him a little ferally. Nick turned to Derek and suddenly everyone froze. Stiles tried it too, just to fit in. It was a little painful. 

"Hello. You're...alpha Hale?" The older girl asked.

"Yes," Derek said curtly. "I hope you're not planning on staying long, as this is our territory."

"Understood," the girl said shortly. "It's a little small for us anyway."

"Bye Stiles!" Nick grinned, seemingly oblivious to the recent exchange. Stiles turned away. 

"Hide me. Hide me now."

"I'm pretty sure he heard that," Derek said. 

"Not as pretty as Stiles!" Nick called. 

Stiles covered his face and followed Derek into the small restaurant.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles woke up late the next day and missed breakfast, barely skidding into class on time. He'd forgotten a pencil, his hair was a wreck, and he all-around looked ready to bite someone's head off. 

"Hello, sunshine."

And now he actually WAS ready to. 

"What are you still doing here?" He hissed to Nick. The werewolf -at least he assumed he was- twirled his pencil casually, ignoring Andrews. 

"Aw, sweetie, what a way to greet someone. We're hanging around a bit- had some trouble. My mum's gonna talk to your alpha, so don't get your panties in a knot."

"I don't wear panties!" Stiles glared at him.

"You could."

"Eww, man," Scott interjected on Stiles' other side. Stiles almost gave him a giant kiss on the cheek for butting in. "That's just gross."

"It is," Stiles agreed.

"Stilinski! Would you like to share with us what you're talking about?"

"Honestly, Mr. Andrews, you really don't want to know," Stiles sighed. 

"Mr. Calhoun, would you like to share it with us?"

"I was just telling Stiles here that he should give wearing panties a shot." Nick smirked. 

Andrews turned red. Then purple. 

"Detention after school, you two! Now turn to page 103..."

"I hate you," Stiles hissed at him.  
__

Every corner he went around seemed to be hiding Nick- with or without his creepy relatives from the other pack. The guy appeared, left a pick-up line, and then left.

"I bet your license got suspended for driving all the guys crazy."

"When I'm around you I can't think straight."

"You know I'd like to invite you over, but I'm afraid you're so hot that you'll skyrocket my air-conditioning bill."

"There is something wrong with my cell phone. It doesn't have your number in it."

And every word grated on Stiles' ears. Every 'sweetie' and 'love' that followed him down the hallway made him want to punch something. And not just because he was grumpy. 

Nick had just left him to seethe over another pickup line when Derek called.

"Sup?"

"They aren't leaving yet."

"Trust me, I know," Stiles sighed. "Thanks to Mr. Pick-up Lines I have detention."

"What? What did he do?" Derek sounded pissed and Stiles cringed. 

"He was being inappropriate in class and Andrews decided it was partially my fault."

"Wha-"

"It was just stupid talk, Der. Don't freak out. I'll come over after detention. So why are they staying?"

"They actually came to me right away with this, so let's hope they're going to abide by the rules and leave soon. Alpha Calhoun asked for permission to stay longer because one of their pack has gone missing and the next territory is held by a hostile pack. I'm giving then a few days. Does that sound reasonable?"

Stiles sighed again. "Yeah, it does. I just hope Nick gives up on whatever it is he wants and leaves me the fuck alone."

"If I need to-"

"Derek!" Stiles cut him off. "It's not that bad. I'm just a grouch and he's peeving me. The last thing we need is a pack war. Now I have to go- detention calls."

"Alright. Call me if you need anything. And be safe."

"You too, Der," Stiles said before hanging up.

"Hey Batman," Erica said, leaning against the wall.

"Hey Erica. I've got detention, so I'll see you at Derek's place soon." Stiles smiled weakly and Erica looked sympathetic.

"Okay. Don't get too bored. Throw spitwads at Andrews or something."

"Will do."

"Hey sweetie," Nick greeted. "Did you-"

"Are you the sun?"

"What?" Nick looked taken aback. 

"Because you need to stay 92,960,000 miles away from me!" Stiles half-shrieked. Nick seemed stunned for a moment before he grinned. 

"Seeya in detention, love!"

"Shoot me now. Or hook me on a claw. Whatever you prefer," Stiles moaned, dragging himself down the hall. Erica grinned ferally and waved.

"Have fun, Batman."

"That I cannot do."  
__

Andrews let out another loud snore, and Stiles found himself giggling hysterically. The man was leaned backwards in his chair, his nose in the air and his mouth hanging open. Nick grinned sideways at him and Stiles stuck his face in a book, pretending to study. 

Andrews sat up and blinked groggily. "Sit tight, you two. I'll be right back." He sauntered to the door and left. Stiles sighed with relief and dropped his head onto the desk.

"What's up?" Nick asked. Stiles sighed. 

"So who's missing?"

"You really are special, aren't you," Nick said, but it wasn't a question. He was staring at Stiles openly and Stiles turned red, glaring. "The boy that runs with wolves. Doesn't it ever scare you?"

"Humans have been part of packs before."

"Not unrelated humans, and they don't just join. They're born into or marry into the pack. You, though, you just joined. You don't care about you, do you? That's why you're strong."

"Why are actual words only coming out of your mouth now?" Stiles asked. 

"I can be smart," Nick smirked before waving it off. He stopped and stared intently at Stiles for a moment. "...Very special. You'll probably never understand, but I think you'll see some of it soon."

Stiles shivered as Nick leaned closer. "I'm trying to decide if I should say thanks or not. Like...was that a compliment?"

The look on Nick's face was admiration, and Stiles almost started laughing. "You have, without a doubt, one of the best masks I have ever seen."

"What?"

"The confused, humbling best friend. Oh, it's fantastic. When I saw you, I liked what I saw- but now I know what I've heard to. And boy, you are fabulous."

"You can go now," Andrews voice said from the doorway. Stiles scooped up his things and scurried off, trying to pretend Nick didn't exist.  
__

"What are we supposed to do?" Scott asked Derek. 

"The best option we have right now is letting them stay for a few days and then telling them to move on," Derek answered. "This is a delicate matter and I don't want any pack wars. If all goes well, the Calhoun pack will be gone in several day."

"And Stiles can feel safe when he walks through the hallways. No more pick-up lines that want to make my lunch meet the floor," Scott added. 

Stiles listened absently, Nick's words still ringing in his ears. What had the Calhoun pack heard about him?


	3. Chapter 3

"Derek; sweetheart," Nick greeted Derek and Stiles, circling the pair in the woods. At his side, his mother bared her teeth. His father stepped in front and Stiles shivered at his cold eyes. Derek's eyes flashed a warning red and he stepped in front of Stiles.   
A twig snapped and Stiles whirled around to see more of the Calhoun pack edging up behind them. 

"You know, Derek, it doesn't have to be this hard," Calhoun said, staying his pack with a wave of a hand. "Just give us the boy and you can avoid this whole bloody battle."

"You're not taking him," Derek growled. 

"Very well," Calhoun said lightly, before he transformed. Lightning quick, he leaped on Derek, soon followed by the rest of the pack. 

"DEREK!" Stiles sat up, panting, only to find himself on the floor of his own room. He sat there for a moment, trying to slow down his breathing. He'd never dreamed so realistically, and it terrified him. 

"Stiles?" His dad called from the other side of the door. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah!" Stiles called back, pulling himself gingerly to his feet. 

"Okay. You've only got ten minutes before you have to leave for school, though."

"Shit!" Stiles yelled, ignoring his father's laugh fading down the stairs. He scrambled around, grabbing his homework and stuffing it into his backpack. It didn't take him long to change and run a quick hand through his hair before he was off, throwing everything into the jeep and heading off to school.   
__

"Hey Stiles," Nick greeted casually. Stiles raised an eyebrow before digging his head in his locker. 

"What? No pick-up lines?" He asked, finally emerging from the locker. Nick shrugged. 

"I got bored of getting on your nerves," he said nonchalantly. Stiles braced himself and forced a tight smile. 

"Well, thank you," he said.

"No problem. I was a little disappointed they didn't work, though," Nick said, eyebrows bending inwards in an extremely suave way.  
They weren't as nice as Derek's grumpy eyebrows, though, Stiles thought, before mentally facepalming. 

"Sorry, not sorry," Stiles told Nick, shutting his locker and hoisting his backpack onto his shoulder. Nick pushed himself off the wall and fell into step beside him. 

"All jokes aside," Nick said seriously, "would you like to get dinner with me?"

Stiles stopped in the middle of the hallways and several nearby students tried to subtly listen in. 

"No thanks, Nick," he said. "But thanks for being interested."

"What?" Nick asked, looking genuinely confused. 

"No one's ever been interested in me specifically before," Stiles said, and walked away.  
__

"That's preposterous," Nick whispered to him in math. Stiles pretended not to hear him. 

"What's Nick saying?" Scott asked. Stiles frowned.

"I thought you 1, had superwolf hearing, and 2, wanted to vomit whenever he talked."

Scott pouted.

"His hearing may not be any better than it was before, but mine's in very good condition," Nick said, and Stiles groaned, trying to ignore the pair. 

"Hey!" Scott hissed. 

"Still think it's preposterous," Nick said, and then paid extremely close attention to the class.  
__

He said it in English, he said it in science, and he said it when Stiles went to sit on the bench and watch lacrosse. He said it in the locker room, during history, and in the parking lot. Stiles couldn't decide if it annoyed him or not. He felt terrible, though, no matter how obnoxious Nick had been at first. 

"Just ignore him," was Scott's advice. 

Danny, however, was a little pissed. "He's so hot! You're totally missing your chance!"  
Or more than a little. Either way, Stiles didn't want to go out with a guy that was only around for a few days and not Derek. Pathetic? Yes. True? Definitely yes. 

Lydia was sympathetic.

"It's okay, Stiles, it's not your fault one of the hottest guys on the planet likes you and you don't like him."

Unfortunately, she made Stiles just feel like he'd turned down the best cake in the world. 

Derek was a grouch.

"He's a Calhoun- they're all idiots."

"Obviously, if he's asking Stiles out," Jackson snorted. Derek growled a bit and Stiles raised an eyebrow, confused. Jackson rolled his eyes. "Fine, fine. Yeah, they're all idiots and don't go out with him."

"I wasn't asking abut whether or not I should go out with him, I was asking if I was too mean," Stiles said. Derek stormed upstairs to angst or something, and Stiles helped Isaac with his math homework.   
__

"Hello, Stiles!" Mrs. Calhoun greeted rather cheerily for a werewolf dressed like a stuffy business woman. Stiles smiled his polite smile, and she seemed to take that as an invitation to walk over to him in the middle of the grocery store. Stiles sighed inwardly and his smile tightened. 

"Hello, Mrs. Calhoun," he greeted. 

"Really, Stiles," she smiled, "Call me Diane."

"Uhm," was Stiles' intelligent answer.

"I've never really said hello to you, but I hear about you all the time from Nick," she went on. 

Stiles felt a slight sting of guilt.

"Really?" He asked. Something in Mrs. Calhoun's eyes turned feral, and Stiles felt like a rabbit caught in a trap.

"Oh, he just adores you," she said. Stiles winced. 

"That's lovely," he said. "He's quite a nice boy."

"Oh. Just nice?" She asked. 

"Yes?" Stiles said, not sure what exactly he was supposed to say. Her smile fell momentarily before she hoisted it up again. 

"Well, I'll see you around! I'm sure I'll hear all about you from Nick!"

Stiles began to wonder what he'd done to deserve his fate.


	4. Chapter 4

"Have they updated you on their search at all?" Stiles asked Derek. "Or even told you who's missing?"

Derek sat down in the space between Isaac and Stiles and set his plate in his lap. "That's what I decided we need to discuss," he announced. The whole pack turned to him. 

"Are we having trouble?" Jackson asked. 

"Just listen," Derek said. "It's been three days and they haven't supplied any information- in fact, I've seen every single pack member stalking around town when they really should be looking on the outskirts. So here's my decision that I'd like to run by you. I give them until tomorrow night, and then they're out of here."

"Sounds good to me," Scott said. 

"Yeah, I think it's a solid plan," Erica said also. "Let's go with that."

"I don't know if this means anything or not," Stiles started, "but Nick didn't come to school today."

"Aw...worried about your boyfriend?" Lydia teased. Stiles glared.

"He's not my boyfriend and I'm not worried. I'm just wondering if there's a reason for it."

"No, Stiles is right," Scott said. "Nick is either sick, helping look for the missing pack member, or up to something bad."

"I'm not sure there's anything we can do about that," Derek mused. "But I'll keep an eye out. Thanks Stiles." He smiled warmly and Stiles turned away, suddenly very interested in his sandwhich and keeping the heat out of his face. 

"How will you tell the Calhoun pack?" Boyd asked. 

"I've got Calhoun's number- I'll arrange a two on two meeting and bring Isaac."

"Okay," Stiles said, "I'm off. My dad's working but I have some errands to run right now."  
__

Stiles slid into a chair, setting his coffee down and looking out the restaurant window. He'd taken the groceries home and left for some coffee- six years of making his dad coffee and the cafe's coffee was still better. He scowled good-naturedly into his cup and took a sip of the hot coffee. 

"Can I sit with you?" A voice asked, and Stiles turned to see Nick. There wasn't a hint of teasing in his voice, though, just friendliness. Stiles shrugged. 

"Sure," he said, and Nick sat down across from him, looking almost shy. 

"So how's your pack?" Stiles asked. Nick shifted uncomfortably. 

"They're fine- just rather grumpy," he said. Stiles felt a hint of something else in there but he ignored it. 

"Well, grumpy is better than dead," he joked instead. "At least, that's what I used to think when Derek was especially annoying."

"Derek?"

"Uhm," Stiles coughed. "Alpha Hale."

"Oh." Nick sipped his coffee. "The one you were with yesterday?"

"Yeah, don't you remember? Your family greeted him."

"Yeah, I sort of remember. I was a little distracted."

Stiles couldn't help but turn a little red. "Oh. Okay. Well, that's him."

"You have a remarkably small but in-tune pack," Nick said.

"What?"

"I haven't actually seen you in any fights, but you all respond to each other quickly and seem to know each other inside out."

"Yeah, I'm proud of them," Stiles said. "They've worked through a lot of shit with their lives and themselves and everybody else just to get this good, and they deserve it."

Nick smiled warmly at him across the table and Stiles smiled back, feeling more comfortable somehow.

"Hey, wanna try out the old arcade?" Stiles asked suddenly. Nick raised an eyebrow. "Not as...like, a date. Sorry. Just for fun. It's really cool! It has a ton of old arcade games and stuff."

"That...sounds like fun, actually," Nick said. "Why not?"

"C'mon," Stiles said, standing and draining his cup. "Allons-y!"

"What?"

"...it's French for 'let's go,'" Stiles said. 

"Oh."  
__

"Ha! Take that!" Stiles whooped, jumping up and down as he won a game. Nick laughed at him, head thrown back and face almost...open. Stiles felt that moments like these were rare for the other boy- his family seemed rather cold. For a moment, he wished they'd go and leave Nick behind, but common sense reminded him to be careful- after all, he'd only met Nick several days ago.

"Hey! They have a ping pong table!" Nick said, suddenly excited. "I haven't played that in years."

"Well, let's play, then," Stiles said, not even thinking twice about grabbing Nick's arm and dragging him to the table. Moments later he was flailing around with the paddle, trying- and failing- to hit the ball even once. When Nick served and the ball caught him in the face, Stiles gave up and sat down, trying to fight back giggles.

"What?" Nick asked, grinning. 

"You heed to find a better partner if you're gonna play ping pong," Stiles told him, putting the paddle away. "I can't even hit the ball!"

Nick laughed again and then checked the time. "Shit, I need to get home." For a moment he looked almost...frightened, and Stiles wondered why. 

"Did I make you late?" He asked worriedly. 

"It's alright," Nick said. "I just can't run through the streets like I can through the woods, and so walking back will take a while."

"You're staying at the hotel near the school, right?" Stiles asked. Nick nodded. "I'll drive you there."

"But-"

"It's my fault," Stiles told him, and Nick stopped arguing, following him out to the car instead.

"What's it like?" Nick asked after Stiles had started the jeep and pulled out of the parking lot.

"What's what like?"

"Being in such a laid-back pack- in one so close that you're all packmates AND friends?"

"I-" Stiles thought for a moment. "I can't compare it to other packs because I've never been in another pack, and I don't know if a pack feels the same to a human as it does to a werewolf. For me, though, it's fantastic. I could never be in a cold, reserved pack. I'd be miserable." As soon as the last words left Stiles' mouth, Nick's smile dropped to regret and guilt. It quickly disappeared, and lft Stiles wondering if he'd imagined it.  
Nick pulled out a pencil and paper and started writing on the paper. Stiles decided not to say anything.

"Thank you," Nick said, finally.

"No problem," Stiles said, stopping the car outside the hotel. "Nick, how do you like your pack?"

"I shouldn't say anything," Nick said, and Stiles nodded. 

"Alright."

"But really, Stiles, thank you for being so kind." 

"Honestly, it's alright," Stiles said. With one last smile, Nick was up and out the door.

Stiles looked down at the passenger seat and stopped. Lying on it was a piece of notebook paper with his name scrawled across it.  
__

"Just think about it, Stiles, just think for one moment about all the things that could have happened!" Derek was angry, more angry than Stiles had seen him in a while, and the rest of the pack sat there silently. Stiles couldn't decide whether to feel guilty or annoyed. 

"Listen to me!" He said finally. Derek shut up and glared fiercely at him. "The whole time Nick and I were in very public places. I made sure of that."

"You drove him back to the hotel," Derek pointed out. 

"Derek, please. Let me make my own choices, alright? I know you might think it, but I'm not a complete idiot!"

"I don't-"

Stiles cut him off. "Besides- he left me a note."

"What?" Erica asked, suddenly interested in being a part of the conversation. 

"I told him I would be miserable if I was stuck in a cold, reserved pack, and he just suddenly seemed upset. He quickly got back to his normal self, but he pulled out a pen and paper and started writing. I decided not to comment on it. Then he left this on the seat." Stiles pulled out the note and handed it to Erica. 

She took it and opened it, reading aloud. "'Stiles- I've never gone against my family in anything, but I suppose that just goes to show I'm weak. I don't like them and they don't like me. You said you'd be miserable in a pack like mine- they want you in it. They want you because you're special. Right now, by writing this note, I am being the most rebellious I have ever been in my entire life. They're not here to find a missing pack member, they're here to convince you. They decided to use me to persuade you romantically, but they didn't count on two things- one, that you wouldn't be interested, and two, that I would actually like you. So here's me trying to make amends. Look out. They'll take you by force if they have to.'"

"What?" Isaac asked. 

"That's what I thought," Stiles said. Derek looked a little stunned. "Apparently the Calhoun pack wants me- and really badly too. But why? I can't be that amazing."

"I'm not sure," Derek said, "but you're staying with Scott tonight."

"But what about my dad?"

"He'll be safer that way," Scott said. "If you're not there, they won't be interested in him. Hopefully."

"Alright," Stiles agreed, trying not to think and worry about Nick.


	5. Chapter 5

"Today," said Andrews, "we'll be working with fire."

"Is this guy even a qualified science teacher?" Stiles whispered to Nick, who was sitting by him. 

"Probably not," Nick said. Stiles barely contained a giggle and Nick shot him a grin. 

"Why did he decide to have us work with fire on the random day it decided to be hot?" Stiles exclaimed. Nick shrugged and Stiles noticed his long sleeves. 

"On your desks," Andrews droned on, "you'll find a box of matches, a magnifying glass, a glass bowl, and some shredded paper. Your table lights are under the desks- pull them out. Your partner is the person sitting at your desk with you. If you don't have a partner, find one."

The two quickly set up their tools and pulled out the light. Stiles clipped it to the desk, wondering if Nick was alright. He seemed rather tense- more so than usual- and Stiles found himself worrying. 

"Hey," he whispered, "I need to talk to you about the-"

"Not now!" Nick hissed, his eyes flicking to his packmates sitting at various desks. Stiles shut his mouth and nodded. 

"Alright."

"First, you will each light twenty matches and record how many broke, how many lit, and how many strikes it took to light each one," Andrews said. 

"What," Stiles deadpanned.

Nick snickered.

"Okay," Stiles said, "being who I am, I think you should start lighting, and I'll write down the information."

Nick nodded and slid the matchbox open, pulling out the first match. His long fingers trembled a bit and he faltered, the match snapping in half. Stiles discreetly looked up and found one of Nick's packmates was eyeing him suspiciously. Nick ducked his head and pulled out another, trying to still his hands.   
Stiles wordlessly recorded the snapped match, but he snuck a glance at the different members of the Calhoun pack, watching for any movement from them. 

Nick set the box down after the third match snapped. "Maybe you'd better do it," he said. "My hands keep shaking. I'm not sure why." 

Stiles took the box and slid the pen and paper to Nick. As Nick reached out to grab the pen, his sleeve slid up. 

"What happened to your arm?" Stiles hissed. Nick drew back, but Stiles reached forward and tugged the sleeve up lightly. He made sure no one else could see behind all the equipment before he looked at Nick's arm. The other boy remained still and silent as Stiles looked at the long, jagged cuts in his arm. Someone -or something- had clawed him very deliberately. 

"Nothing," Nick said a little too late, pulling down his sleeve and picking up the pen. 

"Why aren't you healing?" Stiles asked. 

"It will heal soon. First match?" Nick said. Stiles absently grasped the first match, mind otherwise occupied. Derek had said that wounds delivered by an alpha healed more slowly which meant...

Nick's father must have been the one to hurt him. 

The first match snapped and Stiles looked down at it, surprised. Nick's brown eyes looked at him curiously. 

"You're gripping it too hard," was all he said. Stiles gritted his teeth and pulled out another match, striking it lightly. It lit after three tries, and he let it burn out.   
Up front, Andrews was watching videos, and Stiles sighed. 

He grabbed another match and struck it. When it didn't light, he struck it again, and again. On the eighth try, he glared fiercely at it. 

"Why. Won't. It. Light?" He said frustratedly, punctuating each word with a strike. On the last word, it lit.

Then the entire desk caught fire, and Stiles and Nick jumped back just in time. 

"What the HELL?!" Andrews screamed as Stiles ran to the fire extinguisher, breaking the glass and pulling it out. The desk burned hotly and students screamed and backed away. Stiles aimed and sprayed, the foam hitting the desk. He managed to put it out, the blackened desk looking odd in the center of the light classroom, and Andrews swore again as the fire alarms went off. 

"Everybody out of the building!" Someone yelled, running past. Some of the students groaned and they all traipsed out of the classroom. 

Scott caught up with Stiles, grabbing his arm. 

"What the hell happened?" He asked. 

"I don't know," Stiles said, still in shock. "I just don't know."

He turned to see one of the girls from the Calhoun pack staring at him, and he shivered.  
__

"It just caught on fire?" Isaac asked incredulously. They all sat at Derek's place, having been given the rest of the day off as a result of the fire.

"It was pretty epic," Danny grinned. 

"You should have seen it!" Jackson said to Derek. Stiles sighed. 

"Listen, guys. I'm worried. Nick tells me the Calhoun pack wants me and there's no obvious reason for it. Then I set a desk on fire with a match that wasn't even near the desk and couldn't have set the desk on fire that fast anyway!"

"What are you saying?" Lydia asked. 

"I don't know!" Stiles wailed. 

"What did your dad do?" Boyd asked. 

"He seemed more mad at Andrews for making up stupid experiments than he seemed at me for lighting the desk on fire. The school board decided the lamp must have shone on the glass bowl or something, but the bowl wasn't anywhere near the lamp. I made sure of it because I knew something like this could happen."

"Well, the Calhoun pack is out of here tonight," Derek said. "We'll take you to see Deaton when they're gone. I don't want anyone visiting Deaton until they leave, alright?"

"Alright," Stiles said. "I have a question, Derek."

"What, Stiles?"

"If an alpha claws another alpha or a beta, it will take longer to heal, right?"

"Yes; why?" Derek queried. 

"Because Nick had really bad scratches down his arms today that hadn't healed very much and I was wondering..." Stiles trailed off. 

"If his alpha did it?" Derek asked. "It seems like the only logical answer."

"I'm worried it's my fault," Stiles said. "He's supposed to be persuading me to join his pack and he's failing."

"If he needs help, he can come to us," Derek said. "But other than that, I can't really do anything."

"Alright," Stiles said.  
__

"I've been thinking," Stiles told Derek quietly, sitting next to him on the couch while the Danny and the betas all watched a movie.

"Careful," Derek said. "You might hurt yourself."

"Oh, haha," Stiles said. "But anyway, what if I'm not just a spark? What if I'm like...all-out magical?"

"That's what I've been wondering," Derek said. "I hope we can get rid of the Calhoun pack. Magic users are highly valued in packs, and finding one these days is nearly impossible."

"Just great," Stiles said.

"Shut up!" Scott said. "We're watching a movie!"

"Sorry!" Stiles answered, before turning back to Derek. "I know I've only known him a few days, but I feel really worried about Nick."

"Don't feel so guilty," Derek said. "None of this is your fault."

"But it is," Stiles protested, "it's me they want."

"Well they're not getting you," Derek told him. "I'll make sure of that."

Stiles sighed and leaned his head on Derek's shoulder, trying to turn his attention to the movie they were watching. 

"I just hope this ends alright," he said.


	6. Chapter 6

The pack split up after a few hours, Scott going with Stiles to the Stilinski house while they worked on homework. Stiles caught himself looking over his own shoulder a few times, feeling like even Scott's 'wolfy senses' were untrustworthy.  
He twitched again as a leaf brushed against the window. 

"Calm down, man," Scott laughed. "They're not gonna get you."

"They might," Stiles mumbled, for once feeling a little worried about his own safety. 

"Just do your homework," Scott ordered. 

"Since when were you so responsible?"

"Since my mom threatened to take my bike away because of my grades?"

"Oh. Hey, doesn't Andrews seem a little screwy? That guy probably doesn't even know what basic science is. He just has us cut and burn stuff."

"Yeah, while he watches videos," Scott complained. 

"I wonder what the dude even watches," Stiles snorted. 

"Stiles!" the Sheriff called up the stairs. "I have to head back in to work. I'll be home pretty late."

"Okay!" Stiles yelled back, and the front door slammed shut downstairs. 

Scott and Stiles quietly worked on their homework, trying to finish it as quickly as possible. 

"Hey, Stiles," Scott started, "do you kno-"

The window shattered into thousands of tiny fragments as an object came hurtling through. It landed gracefully on the floor and Stiles realized it was a werewolf. Scott growled and shifted, Stiles trying to get behind him unobserved.  
Just as the werewolf locked eyes with him, another came hurtling through, landing beside the first. The second was the older Calhoun girl Stiles had only seen once. He didn't recognize the first one.

Scott turned and shoved Stiles back further before turning and baring his teeth at the two intruders. They growled at him, claws out and ready for use. 

"Scott!" Stiles yelled as the first werewolf lunged. Scott caught him over his shoulder, swinging him into the floor. The girl went down low, tackling Scott and bringing him to the ground. Stiles grabbed his baseball bat.  
The first werewolf leaped back to his feet, snapping his teeth at Scott's head while Scott shoved the girl off of him.  
As the girl separated a bit, Stiles swung the baseball bat. It hit her head with a sharp crack and she reeled, pausing to snap her head back into place. Scott shoved the first werewolf out the window, howling and yelping. 

Stiles heard police sirens in the distance. "Damn it!" He yelled as the first werewolf came back through the window, followed by the third. 

Scott could never take all three on and live. He braced himself for impact, and Stiles stepped forward. 

"Stop!" He yelled, and for some reason, they did. Scott and the three other werewolves all turned to look at him curiously. "Seriously, stop. Do you really think that killing my friends would make me want to join you?" Stoles asked. 

"How does he know that?" The girl growled. Stiles realized his blunder and fought to keep his cool. 

"Really?" He said questioningly. "How could I not? You're not exactly subtle. I'm smart- I know I'm not necessarily attractive. Why would someone like Nick actually like me?"

The girl opened her mouth but Stiles glared and she shut up again. 

"Anyway, fighting Scott is no way to make me want to join you."

Scott growled, sounding almost offended.

"What do we do, then?" The first werewolf asked. "What will it take?"

"You do nothing," Stiles said, "because I would never abandon my pack, just as you would never abandon yours. Once you find the right pack, it all clicks, right? Well, I've found mine. They're weird, they're obnoxious, and they're just a little rude, but it's where I fit and I love them all. You're wasting your time- I'm sorry."

And then the third werewolf and the girl lunged at Scott. 

"Scott!" Stiles yelled again, before someone put a strange smelling rag against his face and he blacked out  
__

Stiles jerked upright, something rattling harshly in his ears. His headache suddenly hit him and he realized it felt like his head was going to burst open. He reached up to massage his temples, but only one hand followed. Looking down, he saw that he was handcuffed to the end of a large wood bed and had been slumped on the floor against it. Alpha Calhoun stared down at him and Stiles jerked away in surprise.

"Hello, Stiles," he greeted, looking too warm and friendly for someone capable of kidnapping. 

"Scott!" Stiles' blurted. "Where's Scott?"

"Unfortunately, Emily, James, and Marcus all had to retreat from the scene when the police showed up. I think your friend even managed to escape the police, so don't worry. You've got bigger things to deal with."

"Yes, like getting it through your head that I really don't want to be in your pack."

"That's alright. You'll grow to like it," the alpha said. 

"Can I give you a list of problems with this?" Stiles asked, but didn't wait for an answer. "One, kidnapping is illegal and something you just did to the Sheriff's kid. Two, I'm sort of useless, being only a spark and an untrained one at that. Three, I will never want to do anything for you if you drag me away from here kicking and screaming. And four, my pack is gonna come back here and whoop your asses, so...maybe you should just let me go, and leave."

"Oh, don't worry. We've given this a lot of consideration," Calhoun told him. "But it's worth it and you are definitely not a spark."

"How do you know all of this?" Stiles asked. "I've never even seen you before in my life!"

"We've had connections out looking for someone like you for quite some time," the alpha explained. "I am certain that you are much, much more than a spark."

"Okay," Stiles said. "Say I'm extremely powerful. I don't know how the hell to use any of it! How could that be useful?"

The door flew open, an enraged Derek stepping through it. He was closely followed by the rest of the non-human members of the pack. Stiles breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Scott, almost completely healed and very not-arrested.

"Alpha Hale," Calhoun dipped his head in greeting. Derek lunged at him immediately, but Stiles was distracted as Boyd ran to him and broke the chain on the handcuffs, leaving only the cuff part on Stiles' wrist. Stiles stumbled to his feet as all of the rest of the werewolves joined the melee except Erica, who grabbed his arm and dragged him from the room. 

"Run!" Erica yelled, and Stiles fought to keep up with her inhuman speed as she raced down hallways and skipped the elevator, rushing Stiles down the stairs. 

They went through the emergency exit and found Allison waiting outside, hiding in the shadows with her bow. 

Stiles groaned as sirens sounded again, but he knew why people had called the police, as he heard growls and snarling coming from the hotel room even from he ground beneath it. Allison pulled Erica and Stiles back and they followed wordlessly. 

Finally the pack emerged from several first story windows, meeting them as the police cars filled the parking lot. 

Stiles felt himself dragged along again as they ran.


	7. Chapter 7

They'd gotten separated, Stiles finding himself alone with Derek as they ran through the woods, hands still joined.  
Stiles could barely keep up even though Derek was deliberately running slowly. He wanted to be angry with Derek for coming and finding him, wanted to yell at him, but found he couldn't waste the breath. Off in the distance, the howls were getting closer. 

On they ran, Stiles tripping and stumbling sometimes but still pushing on. He didn't know where they were running; the town would probably result in the death of innocent citizens, and the woods meant no interference if they were outmatched. 

They were already in the woods, though. Stiles remembered his dad and realized with satisfaction that no one would call him until bodies- whoever they may belong to- were found in the morning, meaning that he was safe. 

Two werewolves leaped from the foliage in front of Stiles and Derek, causing them to skid to a stop. Derek pulled Stiles to the left, but two more appeared and Stiles realized that they were surrounded. 

Turning around, he saw Alpha Calhoun step forward, followed by his wife and Nick. Alpha Calhoun bared his teeth and Derek's eyes flashed as he pulled Stiles away. Behind him, one of the werewolves in the back snapped it's teeth at him and Stiles flinched. 

"You sure are stubborn," Calhoun commented, even his human form intimidating as he smiled. "I like that about you, Stiles. We'll have to learn your real name, however. I don't quite like 'Stiles.'"

"I call myself what I want," Stiles snapped. Calhoun only smiled. 

"Not for long."

Derek growled lowly, and Calhoun looked at him like he'd forgotten he was there. "Oh. Hello. You'll hand him over now." 

Stiles surveyed the scene and his heart sank as he realized his dream was coming true, but he calmed down when he noticed it was slightly different- like Nick, who was currently standing wide-eyed off to the left, his face marked with four long gashes that were slowly healing. A fifth gash stood out on his neck and Stiles could see that it had been a hand, the thumb falling to the neck. 

He felt a little sick. Nick looked sick, his face pale. 

"Listen, Alpha Hale, we're not leaving until we have him."

"Why do you want me?" Stiles blurted out. "I have no idea why you do."

"You really don't know?" Calhoun asked almost incredulously. 

"No, I don't."

"Well, let me explain. Ever since Packs first started becoming traditional, magic users have been a big part of them. They are invaluable, becoming a large part of the Pack. They're referred to as 'Gammas', a much respected title. However, very few people still have the gift and ability to be a real gamma. We've been looking for someone with that level of power and- well, we finally found you."

Stiles stared blankly. He had a feeling Derek was too. 

"So I'm powerful enough to be a gamma? That's crazy!"

"Most things appear to be," Calhoun said. "Well, Alpha Hale, I see why you keep him around, being a gamma and all, but we'll be taking him now."

"One," Derek said, sounding a little pissed, "we didn't keep him around because we thought he was big and powerful. I had no idea he was a gamma; he's a part of our Pack no matter what. And two, he's staying, since I did just say he's a part of our Pack and I wouldn't give you any of our Pack members as easily as you think I'll hand over Stiles."

"Well, that's too bad," Calhoun said, shifting. Bones snapped and moved and skin changed until he was staring at them through his feral, red eyes. 

"Derek..." Stiles said warningly. Derek shifted right in front of him and the sound was even worse up close. Stiles cringed, unsure as to what he should do. 

Nick stepped forward, looking like he was inwardly battling himself. Calhoun lunged at Derek. 

Stiles stumbled backwards only to find himself grabbed by two betas. He knew they wouldn't kill him, but they could still hurt him or drag him away.  
Swinging his elbows and fists, he caught one in the nose. It cried out, loosening it's grip, and he tore away and launched his weight on the second, his hands going for it's eyes. He wasn't quite sure what he did, but the second yelped and jumped back. 

The two quickly recovered and were joined by another, grabbing him again and pinning his arms in their steel grips. He kicked and tried to tug loose, but to no avail. He didn't want to call out for Derek, worried he'd distract the alpha for just one fatal moment as he fought Calhoun. They seemed evenly matched, but several betas had joined the fight. 

Stiles kicked out again, flailing and pulling on his arms as the werewolves tried to pull him away. He managed to catch one in the jaw with an elbow but it only startled it for a second.

Stiles looked up and caught Nick's gaze. The beta looked absolutely tormented, torn between two decisions, and Stiles had a feeling he knew what they were. 

Please, Stiles mouthed to him, and Nick set his jaw determinedly, stepping forward and shifting. The werewolves with Stiles growled a little late as Nick tackled two at once, snarling and biting at them. Stiles' left arm came free and he ducked down low, grabbing the remaining werewolf's legs and tackling him to the ground, trying to keep away from it's snapping jaws. Stiles bit down hard on his lip as two claws caught his arm, tearing down and dripping blood in their wake. The scent of copper hit the air and several things happened at once. 

Derek and Calhoun looked toward them, Derek seeing Stiles was injured and Calhoun seeing his son fighting two other Pack members. The two separated, Calhoun letting out a roar at his son's betrayal and charging toward Stiles. 

Looking into the red eyes of the approaching alpha, Stiles knew he was ready to kill him, gamma or not. 

The werewolf by Stiles flew out of the way, scrambling to the left. Derek leaped after Calhoun, but the enraged alpha managed to shake him off. Stiles waited until the last possible moment to duck away, but the alpha didn't reach him. 

Nick tackled his father from the side, hitting the ground hard and dodging claws and teeth. Derek was up and at them in an instant, the two working together against Calhoun. Calhoun's wife and the other betas remained frozen in shock at the sight of Nick helping another Pack fight his father, and Stiles backed up, putting his back to a tree and picking up a thick stick, watching as intently as the others. Nick was fast, dodging most blows, but Stiles feared he wasn't fast enough. He managed to keep Calhoun fairly distracted as Derek tore into the werewolf, wearing him down with blow after blow. 

Finally, Calhoun bared his side as he roared at his son, leaving Derek to rip into him, claws tearing at skin and deep inside to his heart. With one last roar, Alpha Calhoun fell over dead. 

Only one werewolf remained to fight Derek, Calhoun's wife being quickly dispatched as the rest ran off. When he saw they were all gone, Stiles ran to Nick and Derek. 

"Stiles! Are you alright?" Derek asked, grasping him by the shoulders and looking him up and down. 

"I'm fine," Stiles gasped. "You?"

"Healing," Derek said. "You're sure you're alright?"

"Yes!" Stiles said. Derek surprised him by pulling him into a hug. 

"Good," he whispered. Stiles smiled before realizing Nick was still there.

"How about you?" He asked the other boy. Nick looked up at him and Stiles' blood ran cold. Nick pulled his hand away from his stomach, dark red blood staining his skin and clothes. 

He couldn't heal fast enough- it was a wound inflicted by an alpha. 

As Nick swayed, Stiles ran forward and tried to catch him, Derek helping him lay the boy on the ground. Nick reached out and grasped Stiles' wrist tightly, his eyes wide and frightened. 

"Stiles," he whispered, "I'm scared."

"Why?" Stiles asked. "It's alright. We should- we should move you." 

"Stiles-"

"No!" Stiles yelled, angry. Alpha-inflicted or not, Nick was going to heal. He had to. "You're gonna be fine."

"Stiles, please, just stay with me for a while," Nick said quietly, looking at him with pain-filled eyes. "I don't want to die alone."

"Nick?" Derek said. 

"Yes, Alpha Hale?" Nick answered, his grip on Stiles' wrist tightening ss the pain grew. 

"Thank you." Derek smiled down at him, trying to be reassuring. Stiles wiped his face, fighting tears. 

"S-Stiles," Nick pulled at his sleeve and Stiles leaned down. Nick whispered in his ear: "I'm not the first to love you. Don't let that go." The look he gave Derek told Stiles what he meant and Stiles cried harder, remembering Nick just a few days ago. 

"Deaton!" Stiles said. 

"What?" Derek asked. 

"Deaton might be able to help him. He said he was working on somrthing- Derek, you have to take him. Please!"

"Stiles-"

"I know it's not nearly a sure thing, but we have to try!"

"Alright," Derek said. 

"Nick," Stiles said softly, brushing some of his hair from his forehead, "Derek's gonna take you to a friend of ours. He might he able to help you. Can you please, please try to hang on? Just...try. Please." 

"I'll...try," Nick forced out, a trickle of blood running from his mouth. Stiles' heart broke a little. 

Derek picked the beta up. "What are you going to do?"

"I'll be fine, Derek, I swear. The betas are all scared and I'll bring a stick or something. We're not far off."

Derek looked at him for a moment, unsure. "Alright," he said finally, and he took off. Stiles sighed with relief, but his heart still wouldn't slow down as he thought about Nick, barely hanging on. 

He wouldn't focus on that. Right now, he needed to get to safety. Clutching his bleeding arm and a stick, he began to walk home.


	8. Chapter 8

Stiles stopped for a moment, leaning heavily on the stick. His arm, previously seeming like a minor wound, had been aggravated by his movement and bled heavily. He lowered himself to the forest floor and pulled out his pocket knife, using it to cut off the bottom few inches of his t shirt. He had to use his teeth along with his uninjured hand to tie it. He leaned against a tree, pulling out his phone and looking at where he was. He didn't have much further to walk, and he pulled himself to his feet feeling better. 

Until a figure emerged from the foliage in front of him. 

"Andrews?" Stiles asked incredulously, as the man looked back at him. 

"Hello Stiles. It's quite fortunate that I found you here; I went looking for you and had just given up and headed off back to the town." He smiled lazily, but Stiles felt a few warning bells go off in his head. 

"Why were you looking for me and how did you know where to look?" He asked. 

"Oh, I've been watching you almost since the moment I arrived in Beacon Hills," Andrews said as casually as one would ask someone to pass the salt. 

"Okay, I'm outta here," Stiles said, feeling like he'd had his share of trouble for the day. 

It didn't even take a second for the ring of fire to form around him. Stiles watched in amazement as it licked higher and higher but never burnt the ground, though he felt the heat on his face. 

"I need to speak with you, Stiles," Andrews said. "See, I was a gamma, one of the last, and I need someone to train; a protegee, if you will. And you're the first promising magically gifted person I've found."

"Except one thing," Stiles said, shoving his hands in his pockets. "I'm only a spark."

"Oh, but you're not," Andrews said, smiling. "You're much, much more powerful than that. And to think your pack has been treating you like a regular human when you could have one of the most important roles..." he tsked.

Stiles grasped his phone. "Interesting," he said, fumbling with the electronic device as inconspicuously as he could. The fire had died down a bit so Andrews could see his face, and Stiles felt that he should be extra careful, even if Andrews probably couldn't see his body from the shoulders down through the ring of fire. He managed to turn it on, as a faint light emanating from the opening of his pocket showed, and he used his photographic memory of his phone to press the call button and hit the 2, the number he put Scott's phone under. The call connected and he burst out talking quickly so Scott wouldn't say anything. "How powerful would you say I am, Andrews?" He said, trying to raise his voice without the apparent magician noticing. 

"Oh, very. I could train you to be as powerful as I am."

"Well, that doesn't really impress me seeing as all I've seen you do is make a ring of unburning fire around me that's making the forest really damn hot," Stiles said. Andrews smirked. 

"I'll show you later on, but the forest really isn't the place to demonstrate such magnificent powers."

Stiles' mind wandered as he remembered Nick, hoping, praying that Deaton could help him. His anxiety must have shown, because Andrews eyed him curiously.

"What's wrong?" He asked almost suspiciously. 

"I'm assuming you know about werewolves since you said you were a gamma," Stiles said. Andrews nodded. "Well, a werewolf I know is dying right now and you're holding me up a bit."

"I beg your pardon," Andrews said. "How about I speed this up: would you come and be my gamma apprentice? When your training is complete, any pack will beg for a partnership with you."

"No," Stiles said immediately and abruptly.

Andrews seemed taken aback. "'No?'"

"That's what I said," Stiles snapped. "No. Do you wanna hear it in Spanish? Noh."

"Well, I suppose we'll be taking the hard route, then," Andrews said. "I really hope that you'll come with me now," he continued as a sword suddenly appeared out of thin air and prodded Stiles' back, held by an unseen hand. After a moment, Stiles gave up on twisting around to look at it. 

Andrews put out the unburning fire and flicked his fingers, the sword pushing into Stiles' back and forcing him forward. 

Suddenly Scott burst from the trees behind Andrews. Andrews turned in surprise, but froze the werewolf with a twist of his hand. Boyd leaped out a little to the left and suffered the same fate. Stiles would have laughed if the situation wasn't so serious. Andrews did laugh, finding quite a bit of humor in it. 

Then Erica and Jackson burst into the clearing on the right and left, leaving Andrews too confused to freeze either of them. He was down and unconscious in a minute, the two standing proudly by his prone figure as Boyd and Scott unfroze and Stiles relaxed as the knife disappeared. 

"Thanks, guys," he said. "You got my call?" He asked, turning to Scott. 

"Yup," Scott said. "Thanks Jackson, Erica. Should've known he was a wizard."

The four teenagers suddenly turned to Stiles, realizing something. "Where's Derek?" Erica asked.

"At Deaton's- at least, I hope," Stiles said. 

"What happened?" Scott asked anxiously. Isaac emerged from the foliage behind them and didn't bat an eyelid at Andrew's unconscious figure lying on the ground. 

"Where's Derek?" He asked. 

"Derek and I got trapped by the Calhoun Pack. Alpha Calhoun attacked Derek, and his betas helped him outnumber him. Two tried to drag me off until Nick jumped in, saved me, and helped Derek kill Alpha Calhoun and his mate. The rest of them fled, but Nick was-" Stiles stopped, the fear forcing a lump in his throat. "Last I saw, he was dying. I persuaded Derek to take him to Deaton's and let me walk home so I didn't slow him down. I would have been fine, but Andrews here decided that I was powerful enough to be his apprentice, since he's apparently really powerful."

"Let's get you home and wait for word on Nick," Erica suggested. 

"Can we just go to Deaton's?" Stiles asked. 

"Sure," Jackson said surprisingly kindly, sharing a look with the others.

"Let's get Andrews to Deaton, too," Isaac suggested; "he might have an idea of what to do with him."

"Alright," Said Scott. "Boyd, you help me move Andrews. Erica, would you come with us in case he wakes up?"

"Sure," Erica said. 

"Isaac, get Stiles to Deaton," Scott continued surprisingly calmly, noticing Stiles' arm. "He needs that looked at. Jackson, you accompany him."

"Sounds good," Isaac and Jackson agreed. Stiles reached for his stick, but Isaac grabbed him, picking him up bridal style.

"Hey! Put me down!" Stiles protested, kicking. Isaac gripped him tighter. 

"Stiles, you're hurt and weak from shock and bloodloss. Please, I need to carry you." Stiles would have kept fighting, but Isaac seemed genuinely afraid for him, and he gave up. 

"Alright," he said weakly. "Let's go."

They set off briskly, Isaac moving smoothly so as not to jar Stiles' injury.  
. . . . . . . . . . 

They stopped by the Stilinski house quickly to get Stiles more clothes. Stiles paused once inside and texted Derek. 

/how's Nick?/

/Deaton's trying something now, not sure what,/ Derek wrote back. 

/how are you?/

/I won't know until Deaton's done with him/

/I know that, you donut. I'm asking how YOU are/.

/oh. I'm alright/.

/good. We'll be there soon- got the pack minus Danny, Lydia, and Allison, and I need Deaton to look at my arm/

/your arm?/

/yeah, it got a bit...clawed/

/wait...I remember/

Stiles winced, remembering how Derek turned when he was injured and got distracted. 

/we'll be there soon/ he wrote back, and shut off his phone. He stood and headed out to the car, the clean set of clothes being stowed away in the trunk because there were so many people in the car.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review. ^_^


End file.
